Misguided Ghosts
by xxamhh
Summary: AU/AH. Klaus is the man in charge when it comes to the underworld life London has to offer and he will stop at nothing to keep all of his success but what happens when a certain blonde walks back into his life? Will they be able to fight against the world and be together or will they both crumble and fall? Rated M for strong language and smut.


_A/N: Hello, fellow readers, welcome to another Klaroline FF. I'm a posting the first chapter of one of my brand new ideas and I really want to get some feedback before I continue writing and posting the rest of the chapters. I really think this story has a lot of potential and that a lot of you might like it and that's why I'm posting this chapter early because I really want to know what you guys think and if I should continue writing this. _

_Also, before you all start reading this story is Rated M and has a strong language, if this story does deleted, which I hope doesn't, I might upload it somewhere else or just forget about it completely. Anyways, I hope you all enjoy it and please review it and tell me what you think about it and if the beginning sound promising. _

_Thanks you for reading. _

**As always, disclaimer, I do not own TVD or the characters**.

* * *

Chapter 1

Looking out the window Klaus thought about how great it was to finally be arriving back to London. The plane was slowly lowering and he could see the Big Ben from his window and slowly he smirked to himself. This time he wasn't going to fail, he thought to himself.

Six months, it had been six month since he had left everything behind in London and decided to hide in Germany, but most of all six months was far too long to be out of the business, one more second away and he was close to driving himself mental. Klaus was ready to start the business and to finally be back in London doing what he does best. This was his life and this was all he knew. He thrilled from being in this business but what he loves the most is being able to tell others what to do, including his family. He enjoyed the power he gained from his job and he didn't care if his family hated him for it. Power is all he's ever wanted and he's been powerless for six months.

It might not even seem like such a long time for any other person but to him it felt like an eternity. The underworld of Germany just isn't the same as it is in London. In Germany he would never have the opportunity to rule but London was his home and that gave him the advantage he needed.

He didn't care about anybody but himself and he was going to be alone this time around and he wasn't going to ever get caught. He had everyone he needed to be on his side and on his team and even if he got stuck in jail it didn't matter because he had the perfect lawyer to take care of him.

Everyone was itching to get back to the business started Klaus once started years ago. At this moment Klaus only cared about the money. He didn't have to work for years because of all the money he actually had but he enjoyed having luxuries and being able to spend the money he earned on whatever he wanted and being able to get away with everything unlike normal people who had to slave themselves for eight hours to get a few amount of money.

This time, starting tomorrow everything was going to be different, at least so he hoped because he didn't want to leave London again. Germany is fun and all but he didn't want to be in Germany he wanted to be home.

As the plane finally arrived in London the first thing Klaus did was buy a pay for a sim card in order to put on his phone and call Elijah, his eldest brother and the one he could confide in an could actually tell him almost everything. According to their plan Elijah was going to pick him up from the airport and he hoped that the police didn't even dare to arrest him when they verified his passport. Klaus looked around and saw many police officers outside and he hoped everything would run by smoothly.

The second he was outside he smiled to himself and quickly dialed Elijah's phone number. "Where are you, mate?" Klaus asked as he walked outside.

"In front of the doors of American Airlines," Elijah replied in his usual business tone. Klaus finished the phone and walked towards the doors and saw Elijah's black bmv. Klaus took a deep breath as was finally back in London and the first thing back the back of a police car.

"How was Germany?" Elijah asked as Klaus sat inside the car and closed the door. Klaus smirked as Elijah turned on the car and together they both left and began to drive towards his new pent-house.

"Not so bad, brother, but I'm glad to get things started here again. Tell me, is everything ready for Friday?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, I have the team ready for everything and Stefan is out collecting the money, even with out you here the business has slowly continued." Elijah replied.

"Good, good, that's what I like to here and how's Finn?" Klaus wondered. Finn, another brother of his was always out of control ever since Klaus left to Germany. No one exactly understood why he went out of control with the drugs when Finn and Klaus were constantly fighting and Klaus always had to keep Finn in control. Finn was the only brother who never understood what he was told to do no matter how many times you told him and how many times you yelled at him.

Finn would just continue to take his drugs and continue being out of control just like a child. "Finn is the same as before, hopefully you can control him this time around we can not have him make any mistakes this Friday."

"Either he stays in control or he's out I will not let him ruin what we have established once more, it was his fault to begin with that I was forced to leave to Germany!" Klaus' blood started to boil and he had only just arrived back to London. He's brother was a liability and he needed to keep him in control, which was just one of the many things that he needed to put back in order.

"What about Kol and Bekah?" Klaus wondered to himself.

Elijah laughed dryly, "Good luck on getting Kol to answer his phone. I'm not exactly sure where he went after you left to Germany but I do believe that once he figures out you're back home Kol will also move back shortly. Rebekah is still with Stefan just like before."

Klaus nodded, "And Alaric, does he know I'm back?"

"Yes," Elijah nodded in response as he continued to drive. "He's already got you cleared, meaning you are free to walk the streets of London with out any worry but I must also inform you that Jeremy Gilbert will be back today too."

"It's been a year already?" Klaus asked, surprising himself.

"Yes." Elijah replied and continued to drive not adding anything more to the topic.

"Damn Gilbert." Klaus murmured and Elijah smirked.

"Here we are." Elijah said loudly and Klaus looked out the window to his new home. He was going to have the whole building to himself and he was going to be sleeping in the pent house while Elijah was in the apartment under him.

Finn was also going to be living with them, which made Klaus feel better because he could easily keep Finn in check while they were under the same roof and same building. The place was wonderful just how Klaus liked his things. It was modern but it still had a very antique feel to it. The building was covered by cameras and was well protected.

As they both arrived to the pent house Klaus was attacked by his brother. "Niklaus!" Finn yelled as he hugged Klaus tightly. "I'm so glad you're back brother."

Klaus did his best to accept Finn's hug but he quickly pushed Finn away. "Finn, glad you're here there's a lot we need to discuss."

"Yes, yes," Finn replied and Klaus could already tell that Finn was high.

"Do you have my phone?" Klaus asked Elijah and Elijah put his hand inside his blazer and got Klaus' phone from inside his blazer jacket.

"Great," Klaus turned on the phone and immediately made a phone call. "Finn, please go make sure your apartment is ready and bring some food too."

Finn nodded and quickly left the room. "Stefan," Klaus said as the phone call was answered.

"Klaus," Stefan said bitterly.

"Pent house, 15 minutes we have to get everything ready for Friday. I already have your first job ready." Klaus replied and hung up the phone.

"Don't forget about Rebekah." Elijah whispered as he walked towards the bar and got Klaus and himself a shot of whiskey.

"I'm sure Stefan will tell her I'm back." Klaus replied as he smiled. He took a sip of his whiskey and closed his eyes as the hot liquid fell back as he swallowed. Even though he was in Germany he used that time to get sober. Even though he did love a glass of whiskey he needed his body to stay off the alcohol and drugs for a while. It was because he was high during his last shipment that had failed and he had to run away to Germany.

This time he was going to careful, he wasn't going to trust anyone and he was going to make sure that his previous accidents didn't happen twice because he was not going to leave London no matter what happened. He sighed heavily as he looked at the time and noticed that it had been a year since not only Jeremy Gilbert left London but his younger brother Daniel was also sent to jail.

"You must explain to me the shipment process now? Where are we exporting the goods?" Klaus asked.

"This time from both Spain and Amsterdam, depending on what we would like. Nothing will come here from London or Germany." Elijah explained.

"And who will we have in the team this time?" Klaus continued to ask.

"The best men, Stefan will be taking the truck and picking up the shipments and then bringing it to us. Tyler, Manson, Finn and myself will be expecting the shipment from Stefan, unpacking and sending it out to the dealers." Elijah continued.

"Mhm. That sounds good for now, do you reckon if Jeremy would want to be a part of this again?" Klaus wondered to himself.

"We must wait and see what happens once he arrives back to London. You might never know if he will even stay in London for long, unless you're willing to clear his record with Alaric." Elijah replied and for a small portion of a second Klaus actually considered clearing Jeremy's record but thought against it.

He wasn't exactly sure if he should trust Jeremy again. "If Jeremy Gilbert is coming back, does that mean young Gilbert is getting out of jail today?"

"Yes, young Daniel Gilbert will be getting out of jail today." Elijah replied and continued drinking his whiskey.

Klaus sighed heavily as he was prepared for the next two days to quickly pass by as he was already anxious to get his next shipment.

* * *

"Yeah?" Daniel Gilbert, the youngest Gilbert answered his cell phone as he stood in front of the jail he was just inside of less than five minutes ago. It was great being able to take a deep breath and feeling freedom at his fingertips. He was officially out of jail and he could finally see his sister again after one long year.

"All right, brother?" Jeremy asked on the phone to his little brother, Daniel. It had been a long year since he had listened to his younger brothers voice, Jeremy had spend a year running away from London and spending his time in Spain trying to stay out of trouble and out of jail. "It's me, idiot." Jeremy said chuckling.

"Jeremy?" Daniel asked surprisingly. He couldn't believe Jeremy was on the other line of the phone.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied smiling as he listened to the sound of his younger brother.

"Ah, man, I just done getting out of there now. I'm out here waiting for Tyler, where are you?" Daniel asked as he looked around the street hoping Tyler was around.

"I'm in a taxi I'll be waiting by the airport." Jeremy explained.

"But that means they let you pass through?" Daniel asked surprisingly.

"I breeze on right through." Jeremy replied smiling. Just one year ago Tyler was supposed to pick both Jeremy and Daniel after a crazy shipment but instead Tyler was late and that's how they both got arrested.

Daniel was sent to jail for a year while Jeremy found a way to escape and run away to Spain. Spain was wonderful but he was ready to be back home with his brother and his older sister, Elena. He looked at his prepaid phone and dialed her number.

"That is brilliant. Are you going to Elena's first?" Daniel asked curiously as he thought about his sister and how angry she'd be if Jeremy didn't go visit her.

"No, I'm heading straight to see you." Jeremy replied thinking about Elena and how the only thing she'd do when he calls is yell at him for actually arriving in London and not telling her about it or how he could get arrested.

"Ah, man I can't wait," Daniel, said excitedly. "Oh, who's number is this?"

"It's mine number I bought a sim card at the airport," Jeremy replied.

"Is this your number from you're in Spain too?" Daniel wondered.

"No, this is my number for when I'm here." Jeremy finished as he looked out the window.

"Sweet, can you ring Tyler to see where he is? My phone doesn't have that many minutes." Daneil asked one last question.

"Yeah," Jeremy replied as he finished the phone called and dialed Tyler's number.

* * *

"Hello," Tyler answered the phone as he got off Elena and tried his hardest not to groan as he pulled out of her. Elena sighed heavily as Tyler pulled out of her and tried her best not to moan loudly. She moved her body from under Tyler's naked chest and got dressed.

"Tyler, it's Jeremy, where are you at?" Jeremy asked.

"Jeremy? Are you back in London?" Tyler asked as he looked at Elena's sweaty body as she got dressed and put on her underwear.

"Yeah, I just got in, where are you, Daniel is waiting for you." Jeremy asked.

"I know I'm on my way." Tyler replied as he quickly jumped off the bed and put on his boxer shorts and jeans.

"You're with some young one aren't you?" Jeremy asked as he smiled. He should have known that Tyler would forget something so important as he got laid. It's all he ever cared about, pleasure for himself and he honestly didn't care with who it was.

"No, no way, what are you talking about?" Tyler asked accusingly.

"Well, what then?" Jeremy demanded.

"Look man I'm sorry I forgot." Tyler said as he tried his hardest to get dressed quickly as possible. Jeremy would be completely pissed off if Tyler didn't pick up Daniel or something terrible happened because Tyler didn't show up on time.

"What are you doing?" Jeremy wondered.

"Getting dressed." Tyler replied.

Jeremy chuckled, "Ah, I knew it you were with a girl somewhere. Go on hurry up will you. I have to ring back my sister." Jeremy said as he finished the phone call. Tyler took a deep breath and put on his t-shirt and looked at Elena as she finished getting dressed and tried her hardest to fix her messy hair.

"Hello, Jeremy, does no one tell me anything?" Elena demanded as her cell phone rang and she watched Tyler get dressed. No one knew it but Tyler and her had been seeing each other ever since Jeremy left to Spain and Daniel got arrested.

She was so afraid for anyone to find out but she couldn't control the attraction she felt for Tyler. She cared so much for him but she knew that both Jeremy and Daniel would kill him if they ever found out what they had been doing together behind closed doors.

"How did you know it was me?" Jeremy asked surprisingly. Elena was always kept in the dark when it came to doing the crazy business and sneaking around with Daniel. It took her years to figure out that both of her brothers were dealing with drugs and with the terrible Mikealson.

"What are you doing back you'll get arrested?" Elena demanded angrily.

"I won't." Jeremy replied.

"You will! That'll be two of you I'll have to worry about." Elena said trying to hide her deep concern for her brother. She missed her brothers. No one understood how deeply she missed being with both Jeremy and Daniel. She hated being alone in such a big house and not having them chase her around the house trying to figure out what guy she was dating, when she was going to cook them dinner and if they could have a party during the weekends.

"Don't worry I'm going back to Spain in 2 days." Jeremy said gently.

Elena sighs heavily, she wished Jeremy didn't have to leave so quickly but she wanted her brother to be safe and he wasn't save in London. Jeremy meant so much for her just as much as Daniel but with Jeremy in Spain all she had to worry about was keeping Daniel safe in jail.

"Where are you now?" Elena asked.

"I'm on my way to meet Daniel, Tyler is late to see him. I just rang him now and he was in bed with some young one." Jeremy said and Elena tried her hardest to keep her smile under control while watching Tyler.

"He's a sap that's what he is." Elena continued.

"Oh, but I thought you had a soft spot for him?" Jeremy asked chuckling. Elena smiled and rolled her eyes while looking lovingly at Tyler.

"Just what I said he's a sap, he's a jerk." Elena continued while Tyler smiled back at her and he finished getting dressed.

"I'll see you later, yeah?" Jeremy replied as he finished the phone call and called back Daniel.

"Where are you?" Jeremy asked Daniel. He hoped that his brother was actually staying put and staying somewhere safe. Today was not the day to be in public since people still had the urge to hold grudges and Jeremy didn't want terrible to happen to his little brother.

"I'm at the store." Daniel replied as he looked through the magazines at the store. He didn't want anyone to see him; in fact, he didn't care if anyone saw him looking through a rated R magazine. He was a male and he had needs, beside he just got out of jail, which he had been with men for a year he had to look at woman.

"I tried to call you back but nothing happened." Jeremy continued.

"I was on the phone with Stefan." Daniel replied smirking. Stefan was a dear friend of his and also worked with him when they were in the business a year ago. Luckily he didn't get caught or go to jail. Stefan was one of the lucky fellas.

"Is he coming out later?" Jeremy wondered.

"Only if Rebekah lets him out, he's been on a leash for the entire year man. Hey, does Bonnie know you're back in town?" Daniel asked curiously.

"No." Jeremy replied simply. He didn't have the time to think about Bonnie today. It was she who he thought about constantly while he was in Spain and how he regretted the decision of not taking her with him.

"You're a mad man for leaving without her do you know that?" Daniel continued.

"Yeah," Jeremy said sadly. He knew he was stupid for leaving without Bonnie, she used to be such an important woman in his life and he hoped that it would stay that way even though it had been a year but he wasn't so sure about it until he heard Bonnie's name.

"Are you going to see her?" Daniel asked.

"Yeah," Jeremy whispered. He hoped to see Bonnie.

"Good luck with that." Daniel said chuckling.

"What do you mean?" Jeremy wondered.

"It's been nearly a year man," Daniel continued.

"Is Tyler not there yet?" Jeremy asked trying to avoid the subject.

"No," Daniel replied as he looked around more magazines. Jeremy hangs up the phone and calls Tyler back immediately. He wondered and was desperate what was going on with Tyler. He knew he was with a girl somewhere having sex but that didn't mean he should take his time when Tyler knew about going to pick up Daniel.

"What are you doing taking the bus or something?" Jeremy demanded keeping his desperation under control.

"No, I'm in the car." Tyler replied as he drove away from his apartment complex.

"Hurry up man Dan waiting for you he's at the shop."

Yeah, yeah, ok," Tyler, said as he drove and Jeremy finished the phone call and once more went back to Jeremy.

"Hello brother, what's the story?" Daniel answered the phone jokingly.

"Tyler will be on his way."

"He wasn't with a girl was he?" Jeremy asked as he watched a woman inside the store.

"Yeah." Jeremy replied.

"Where are you at now?"

"Still in the cab I'll be there in ten." Jeremy accumulated.

"All right, there's a girl here." Daniel whispered.

"Yeah?" Jeremy asked smiling at how desperate his brother is at the moment after being in jail for an entire year.

"Yeah, she pretty hot." Daniel whispered once more as he looked at the blond girl in front of him. All his eyes could do was wonder over her entire body.

"What are you going to do about it?" Jeremy wondered trying to get him to talk to the girl at the shop.

"Lets see what happens when she comes out." Daniel said chuckling.

"You going to…" Jeremy wondered if he would take her somewhere just to do her.

"Nah, I'm getting married next." Daniel continued and Jeremy couldn't help but to laugh at his younger brother.

"I'm serious." Daniel demanded as he laughed and held his bag outside the shop. In only a few seconds outside a car passes by three gunshots sound over the phone line while Jeremy was waiting for Jeremy replies.

"Daniel!" Jeremy yelled over the phone.

"Daniel!" Jeremy continued to yell as he tried to hear Daniel's voice, his sweet little brother and no one were responding. He couldn't believe that he heard three gunshots and how they could have been directed to Daniel.

Someone killed Daniel and Jeremy didn't know what to do. He tried to get the cab driver to drive faster but he didn't. His brother was dead. His brother was dead and there was nothing he could do to stop it but he knew the killer would pay.

* * *

_**A/N: So what did you think, any good? Should I continue the story? Does it sound weird having Elena and Jeremy have another little brother? Please review and tell me your opinions, they matter. **_


End file.
